1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to construction panels for building sidewalls and overhead members. More particularly it refers to male and female interlock devices on opposite sides of a panel for cooperative locking with adjacent modular panels of like structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interlock mechanisms for joining building panels together for ease of modular assembly are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,367,076; 3,479,784; 3,742,672; 3,760,548; and 4,373,312. Although each of these patents shows unique interlock mechanisms and methods of bonding thin skin panels together, no single reference describes a simple interlock resulting in a tight edge to edge fit of the intermediate styrofoam insulating layer. A panel interlock device is needed to provide such a tight edge to edge fit for the insulating layer and at the same time provide a quick snap retention of the panels in a side by side relationship.